epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stofferex/iTunes cover FOR YOU...again!
Ok so I decided to be nice again and create some more covers for ya. I have a better template now and I now know some new editing techniques. So go ahead and ask me but there's some rules: 1. Ask one cover per comment. I get stressed if I see like 20 suggestions on the same comment. 2. You have to be a user on this wiki, if you're a WC then I'm sorry. 3. If you see a cover that I already used that you want me to do, then just use that cover that you see. 4. You can ask for one cover per day. 5. Please ask me for covers that you will actually use. I feel like I'm just being your bitch when I do a cover just to see if I can, and to answer your question...look at this blog. I don't care HOW you use it, whenever its for a battle you're writing, have it on your profile or somewhere else, just use it and don't let it just lay here. Ok, here we go... Completed Covers EAvsJWB.jpg|Ezio Auditore vs John Wilkes Booth (for FireBrand) TWvsLdC.jpg|Tommy Wiseau vs Leonardo DiCaprio (for Killerface) RWvsJC.jpg|Robin Williams vs Jim Carrey (for Captain Warrior) SvsTT.jpg|Shulk vs Travis Touchdown (for Loygan) ASvsJC.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenegger vs Jackie Chan (for Left4Speed) DvsAtH.jpg|Dovahkiin vs Attila the Hun (for ATinyFloatingWhale) RJvsHH.jpg|Ron Jeremy vs Hugh Hefner (for Wachowman) KvsPL.jpg|Kitana vs Princess Leia (for YoutubeKorea) WTvsFA.jpg|William Taft vs Fat Albert (for Dragon) ÖvsFF.jpg|Ötzi the Iceman vs Fred Flintstone DtEvsHC.jpg|Dora the Explorer vs Hernan Cortes (for WonderPikachu) LvsKA.jpg|Link vs King Arthur (for BTTF) FPvsE.jpg|Flame Princess vs Elsa (for ATinyFloatingWhale) KEvsB.jpg|Katniss Everdeen vs Boudicca (for ProbablyNoah) TDvsBB.jpg|Tenacious D vs Blues Brothers (for TheMindofMe) CBvsNM.jpg|Chris Brown vs Nelson Mandela (for ProbablyNoah) TvsS-M.jpg|Tarzan vs Spider-Man (for Angemon44S) R.L.SvsMT.jpg|R.L. Stine vs Mark Twain (for TheMindofMe) UvsS.jpg|the Undertaker vs the Sting (for Shadow-Leeroyinator) GvsH9000.jpg|GLaDOS vs HAL 9000 (for BTTF) LFvsGF.jpg|Leatherface vs Ghostface (for BTTF and ProbablyNoah) M&Hvs3MF.jpg|Masky & Hoodie vs the 3 Masked Strangers (for ProbablyNoah) LHvsCH.jpg|Luke Hobbs vs Calvin Harris (for NikkiLee) MHvsWW.jpg|Milton Hershey vs Willy Wonka (for Dragon) VsvCG.jpg|V vs Che Guevara (for BTTF) DDvsKE.jpg|Daryl Dixon vs Katniss Everdeen (for ATinyFloatingWhale) CFKvsBG.jpg|Charles Foster Kane vs Bill Gates (for BTTF) JMvsP.jpg|Joe Montana vs Pele (for ATinyFloatingWhale) TTvsA.jpg|Tintin vs Asterix (for Joealkman) LKvsFM.jpg|Liu Kang vs Floyd Mayweather (for ATinyFloatingWhale) GSvsJH.jpg|Gene Simmons vs Jimi Hendrix (for ATinyFloatingWhale) SvsPtDC.jpg|Slender Man vs Pennywise (for BTTF) FMvsBM.jpg|Freddie Mercury vs Bruno Mars (for Captain Warrior) D&MvsN&R.jpg|Daryl & Merle vs Niko & Roman (for Tkid115) F&SvsL&C.jpg|Frodo & Sam vs Lewis & Clark (for ATinyFloatingWhale) JtKvsDM.jpg|Jeff the Killer vs Dexter Morgan (for Tkid115) GIvsWT.jpg|Gabriel Iglesias vs William Taft (for ProbablyNoah) ZvsRH.jpg|Zorro vs Robin Hood & Little John (for Kian Mikierr) FvsW.jpg|Fluttershy vs Wolverine (for FireBrand) MBvsEW.jpg|Michael Bay vs Ed Wood (for SliceTheCake) HR&SBvsJE&K.jpg|Homestar Runner & Strong Bad vs John Egbert & Karkat Vankas (for BTTF) tFvsUB.jpg|The Flash vs Usain Bolt (for ATinyFloatingWhale) WWvsKE.jpg|Wonder Woman vs Katniss Everdeen (for Tkid115) H.C.AvsBG.jpg|Hans Christian Andersen vs the Brothers Grimm (for Lasse200) NvsT.jpg|Nemesis vs Terminator (for FireBrand) JtDvsD.jpg|Jake the Dog vs Dhalsim (for Dean624) SIvsJC.jpg|Steve Irwin vs Jacques Cousteau (for ATinyFloatingWhale) SvsA.jpg|Saladin vs Aladdin (for Kian Mikierr) EMvsES.jpg|the Elephant Man vs Edward Scissorhands (for BTTF) RAvsTMNT.jpg|The Renaissance Artists vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (for Dragon) HHvsCA.jpg|Harry Houdini vs Criss Angel (for ATinyFloatingWhale) WBvsBG.jpg|The Winchester Brothers vs Brothers Grimm (for WonderPikachu) PvsEY.jpg|Perseus vs Eren Yeager (for Tkid115) MGvsE.jpg|Gandhi vs Eminem (for Captain Warrior) A2vsHA.jpg|Audrey 2 vs Happy Appy (for BTTF) CBvsCB.jpg|Charles Bronson vs Charles Bronson (for DamasterW) CFvsG.jpg|Captain Falcon vs Ganondorf (for Dean624 JFvsE.jpg|Judge Frollo vs Elsa (for FireBrand) LvsQ.jpg|L Lawliet vs Q (for Killerface) MMvsD5.jpg|Mickey Mouse vs Deadmou5 (for Dean624) PHvsH.jpg|Pinhead vs Hades (for BTTF) WvsJ.jpg|Waluigi vs the Joker (for Gabrielthegreat) MLvsL.jpg|Marshall Lee vs L Lawliet (for Dean624) RRvsHB.jpg|Sir Hugh Beaver vs Robert Ripley (for ATinyFloatingWhale) MTvsTW.jpg|Mike Tyson vs Tiger Woods (for FireBrand) AGvsJM.jpg|Al Gore vs John McCain (for Dean624) GRvsGR.jpg|the Grim Reaper vs Ghost Rider (for TKandMit) JLvsMJ.jpg|John Lennon vs Mick Jagger (for BTTF) JtKvsST.jpg|Jeff the Killer vs Sweeny Todd (for Pierce.williams.39) RCvsT.jpg|RoboCop vs Terminator (or Dean624) VvsR.jpg|Venom vs Ryuk (for Dean624) WBvsMr.M.jpg|Warren Buffet vs Mr. Monopoly (for GabriellstheGreat2) WDvsHM.jpg|Walt Disney vs Hayao Miyazaki (for DeadliestPokeSurvivorDramaFan90) PHvsD.jpg|Pinhead vs Dracula (for BTTF) FRvs50C.jpg|Flo Rida vs 50 Cent (for Captain Warrior) ILvsST.jpg|Ismo Laitela vs Seppo Taalasmaa (for Mrsanttu99) OvsJtH.jpg|Owen vs Jabba the Hut (for Dean624) S&EvsD&J.jpg|Siskel & Ebert vs Drake & Josh (for Dragon) SMvsRS.jpg|Stephanie Meyer vs Rod Serling (for ProbablyNoah) ECvsTS.jpg|Edward Cullen vs Twilight Sparkle (for Pierce.williams.39) HLvsVtI.jpg|Hannibal Lecter vs Vlad the Impaler (for BTTF) KPvsLP.jpg|Katy Perry vs Liz Phair (for DamasterW) SMvsRR.jpg|Stan Smith vs Ronald Reagan (for Dean624) YMvsPH.jpg|Yugi Moto vs Phil Hellmuth (for ATinyFloatingWhale) HFvsL.jpg|Prince Hans vs Lysandre (for DeadliestPokeSurvivorDramaFan90) KvsG.jpg|Groudon vs Kyogre (for Dean624) LEvsRG.jpg|Lee Everett vs Rick Grimes (for TKandMit) Pvs2C.jpg|Pikachu vs 2 Chainz (for Nikki Lee) PvsMD.L.jpg|Popeye vs Monkey D. Luffy (for Pierce.williams.39) QTvsTB.jpg|Quentin Tarantino vs Tim Burton (for BTTF) RSvstCK.jpg|Rod Serling vs the Crypt Keeper (for DragonsBlood) JtKvsJ.jpg|Jeff the Killer vs Jigsaw (for Dean624) CPvsS.jpg|Creepypastas vs Slashers (for Tkid115) EPvsE.jpg|Elvis Presley vs Eminem (for BTTF) KTvsYM.jpg|King Tut vs Yugi Moto (for Angemon44) THvsEK.jpg|Tony Hawk vs Evel Knievel (for FireBrand) RBvsMA.jpg|Rocky Balboa vs Muhammad Ali (for Captain Warrior) AHvsHtP.jpg|Andrew Hussie vs Homer the Poet (for WonderPikachu) tDvsC&H.jpg|The Dude vs Calvin & Hobbes (for BTTF) MAvsSO'N.jpg|Misaki Ayuzawa vs Shaquille O' Neal (for DamasterW) MJvstR.jpg|Michael Jordan vs The Rock (for GaycupBS) LAvsTS.jpg|Louis Armstrong vs Tupac Shakur (for DragonsBlood) JCvsGR.jpg|Julia Child vs Gordon Ramsay (for FireBrand) CvsG.jpg|Charizard vs Godzilla (for Dean624) FMvsES.jpg|Frankenstein's Monster vs Edward Scissorhands (for BTTF) MHvsA.jpg|Mark Henry vs Artie (for DamasterW) JtRvsJT.jpg|Jack the Ripper vs Jack Torrance (for BTTF) MBvsHGW.jpg|Max Brooks vs H.G. Wells (for PorbablyNoah) SvsMM.jpg|Scorpion vs Mad Max (for Pichu95) JKvsEK.jpg|Johnny Knoxville vs Evel Knievel (for ErbExpert) FGvsTF.jpg|Forrest Gump vs Terry Fox (for Pierce.williams.39) OOvsVtI.jpg|Ozzy Osbourne vs Vlad the Impaler (for Pierce.williams.39) RMDvstJ.jpg|Ronald McDonald vs The joker (for Pierce.williams.39) CSvsSD.jpg|Charlie Sheen vs Snoop Dogg (for Captain Warrior) C&HvsB&B.jpg|Calvin & Hobbes vs Beavis & Butthead (for ZanderZalmander) FvsF.jpg|Fennekin vs Flareon (for Dean624) Category:Blog posts